In computing, booting is an initialization of a computing system. A loader is a program that is responsible for loading an operating system. To load the operating system, the loader loads a kernel and/or modules of the operating system. Once loaded, the kernel may continue or take over the boot process from the loader to load remaining programs of the operating system. Once the operating system is fully loaded, the operating system may be accessed and/or controlled by a user (e.g., via user input devices).